Pacing
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: What has Pride so nervous he spends the night pacing?


**AN- This was a random that came to me when sleep wouldn't. Prody of course and just randomness that wouldn't leave me till I wrote it. I did keep it clean for the most part but my smut devil popped in a tiny bit. I have had this a while but kept it back as I had planed on posting a few before I went on holiday for BonesBird. So here is the first one.**

* * *

"Come to bed" she called out as she sat up in the bed resting against the wall.

"Soon" he replied as he continued pacing back and forth.

"Dwayne come to bed, you're going to wear a groove in the floor if you don't stop" she told him as he kept moving.

"You sure this is a good idea?" As he stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at her.

"Me! This was your idea not mine. You wanted to be a gentleman" as she smiled seeing he remembered it was his idea.

"Okay you can have that one but is it a good idea?" He asked again.

"Well it was going to happen at some point but I never thought it would be like this" she told him honestly.

"I suppose so" as he set off pacing again.

"What exactly is the problem here?" She asked hoping that if he had an answer to concentrate on he would stop pacing.

"Well it's your parents, that what the problem is" He told her as he stopped again and looked at her.

"So the problem with that is what? There only my parents." She replied hoping to settle him so he would come to bed.

"That's the problem, there your parents and I am meeting them for the first time" as his pacing started again.

"What exactly are you expecting when you meet them?" Hoping again to distract him long enough to sit down.

"I don't know what to expect. You haven't giving glowing reviews for you parents, you do know that don't you" as he sat on the bed then stood back up then sat back down.

"Dwayne there only my parents. Last time I checked it was me you wanted to marry not them. Why you have to be such a gentleman and follow the old daughters hand in marriage thing is sweet but a little outdated" as she sat forward and took his hand that was resting on the bed.

"What time we meeting them again?" As if being reminded of the time would help.

"13:00 now come to bed or you will fall asleep when we're sat talking to them" as she tried to grab his hand and pull him over towards her.

"How can you be so calm about this?" As he stood and started pacing again but this time on a different piece of floor.

"Well they are my parents and it's not like you're facing a firing squad is it. Everything will be fine now come to bed. It's lonely here and it's a little cold" as she realized she was actually a little cold.

At the mention of her being cold and seeing her shiver a little was all it took for him to jump up from the foot of the bed and turn the heating up. He climbed on the bed and slid in beside her as he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in as she rested against his chest and he wrapped himself around her as best as he could.

"Better" as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Much, especially now you finally came to bed. Now can we get some sleep please" as she kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'll try" as he kissed her head and closed his eyes.

She was finally dropping off to sleep when she felt him wriggle around . She was going to murder him or go sleep in the car.

"What now? Can you not just go to sleep and we will do deal with this in the morning" as she pulled back from his chest and rested her head on his arm.

"Will you just spit out what is actually bothering you than maybe just maybe we can get some sleep" as she was now losing her temper.

"No you will laugh" As he sat up her causing her head to fall to the pillow.

"I am passed laughing Dwayne, it's 01:00 and we got to play happy families in 12 hours with my parents so get on with it or I swear one of us will be sleeping in the car" as she sat back up and looked at him.

She watched as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He took her hand in his and ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"What if they don't like me or don't think I am right for you?" As he finally told her what was really bothering him.

"You're winding me up right, that's what's bothering you? We have spent the last 3 hours pacing the floor and talking for you to tell me that. How do you expect me to answer that other than what I said before, it's me you're marrying last time I checked and in addition to that it's a bit late for that now don't you think" as she rested her hand on the very obvious bump that sat above the waistband of her pyjamas bottoms and looked at it.

He followed her eye line and smiled when he saw where her hand was resting. He lifted his hand and rested it above hers. He got a far away look and soppy grin on his face whenever he looked at or touch the bump that now housed there growing child. He couldn't believe here he was going to do it all again but he couldn't be happier.

"Dwayne Cassius Pride it's you I am marrying, your the father of my unborn child. I love you and that's all that matters. Whatever happens with my parents we will be getting married before bean gets here. Come here you big fool" as she reached across and pulled him to her chest.

He let himself be pulled into a hug before he moved him head and looked up.

"Thank you, I guess i'm just a little nervous" as he reached up and kissed her gently.

"Can we please go to sleep now" as she gave him her big puppy eyes that she knew he could never say no to.

Sure enough she watched as he moved and lay down opening his arms to her when he was comfortable. She lay down and slid into his arms as he encompassed her as she spooned him. He tangled his legs with hers as he moved one hand to rest on her bump. He loved sleeping like this, more so since she became pregnant. He could hold her as she slept and he got to rest his hand over bean as they grew. He was still terrified about meeting her parents but now at this moment in time he had the whole world in his arms. He was only missing Laurel to have the whole universe with him. As he fell asleep he knew that no matter what happened he would indeed marry her and be there when she gave birth to their child.

Due to the fact they didn't go to sleep till nearly 02:00 it was no surprise that when he woke up and looked at the time he saw it was 11:00.

"Shit we slept in, wake up of we will be late" as he shuffled out the bed and went to the bathroom, switching the kettle on as he passed by.

"Remind me who's fault it is we slept in as they kept us both up till the silly hours of the morning" she stretched out on the bed finally waking up.

The blankets got kicked off as she stretched and she found she was missing her pyjamas bottoms. It was nothing new to see her start in bed fully clothed and wake up with some clothes missing on the odd occasion even naked. It was at the exact moment he turned round and caught sight of her half covered. Now they would most definitely be late. Approaching the bed before she could make her move. He straddled the legs as he climbed on the bed behind her.

Running his hands up under her the Vest she had on he was pleased to find she had no bra on, he would use it to his advantage. When she felt his hands under her vest she moved her head so she could see over her shoulder. Seeing a now very naked Dwayne straddling her she knew they were going to be late as well. Lifting up a little on his knees he coaxed her to roll on her back so he could finally run his hands up under the top and cup her breasts. After gently fondling and massaging her he grabbed the hem of the top and pushed it up her body as he bent low enough to capture a nipple in his mouth which caused her to arch her back.

He made sure he paid homage to her breasts which he was very pleased to see and feel were now twice the size they normally were. Lifting up he moved so she could untuck her legs from under him. As she dropped back down he felt her legs wrap around him and pull him closer to her. That was the sign he was waiting for as he entered her and she growled his name as he did. Morning sex was always fast and furious and over really quick most days but for some reason today as he entered her and she growled his name he opened his eyes and looked down her.

She looked so beautiful lying there with one hand above her head as the other rested on his knee at her side. Her eyes were shut and her mouth open a little as she took in rasping breaths, her chest rose and fell in quick succession and her Breasts bounced with each of his thrusts. His eyes followed down and rested on her stomach and the bump that housed their child. Normally that sight alone during sex made him quicken knowing it was the action he was partaking in that had made their child but again the sight left him in awe and he found himself slow the pace down till eventually he withdrew.

He looked up and saw the look of confusion on her face which was quickly replaced with desire as he bent and used his finger and mouth to bring her to a screaming finish. As he used his finger to let her ride out the aftershocks he looked up and saw a look of Complete bliss and happiness on her face. He entered her again and this time he watched as he slid in out, slowly working up to a fast and steady pace. He looked up at her and she beckoned him to her which he did using his hands to support him so he didn't squash them both.

As he moved closer she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply as their tongues fought for dominance. He felt himself build and so did she as she angled her hips a little causing him to slide in deeper and hit that perfect spot that they both knew would cause screaming and very loud screaming at that. This was the position they booked into hotels for as no one knew them. Sure enough as he climbed to his peak he took her with him again and they both screamed the others name as they flew over the Precipice.

As his arms gave way he dropped to his side and rolled on his back as he waited for her to roll into him which she did seconds later. She placed kisses to his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair as she twirled it through her fingers.

"We will be lucky if we make it for 15:00 at this rate, come on let's move as I need feed before we go anywhere" as she slid of the bed and went in the bathroom.

She appeared ten minutes wearing a towel round her and her hair was still damp. Seeing she was done he got off the bed and went to get washed. He knew she would be ready when he came out and sure enough she was. As he gathered his clothes on the bed before he got ready she passed him a coffee as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. It was a major cute factor for him that when she took her boots off she was smaller than him. When they were like this she could rest her head on his chest and she fitted just right at his side. They were a perfect fit in every way and they both knew it. As he got ready she sat and watched him as she drank her coffee and ate a bag of potato chips. She never normally never eat junk food but since bean seemed to like them she was more than happy to have a bag lying around and for once so was he.

Once he was ready he stood in front of her and looked at her potato chips.

"You both need real food so let's see what we can find since we have half an hour to get to your parents house. I suggest you call them and tell them we are running late by say half an hour, that gives up a chance to get something to eat before we go" as he took the bag of her and put it on the table before pulling her to stand up.

"Mom said she has lunch waiting for us so we're fine. Lets go face your future in law's big tough man" as she watched the look of terror cross his face.

"We're you like this with Linda's parents when you meet them?" She had to ask to see if he was nervous back then.

"Hell I was ten times worse then. I was physically twice on the drive over and Linda had to stand right beside me incase I fell over with nervous" he laughed at the memory.

"Well come on, they can't wait to meet the man who has finally grounded me and made me want to settle down" as they went to climb in the car and she caught his hand shaking a little.

"You want me to drive you big softy" as she stepped beside him and took the keys.

"Maybe wise since you know where we're going and you're not shaking like I leaf in autumn" as he held out his hands and she saw how bad he was shaking.

"You can face down the toughest suspects and territories but my parent have you practically running for the hills" as she got in and started the car.

"If your parents are like you then damn straight I am. You terrify me most days at least once and that's not at work" as he got in and did his seatbelt up.

As they drove she saw he was getting more nervous as they got closer. When they pulled up she looked across and saw he was as white as a sheet.

"Come on Dwayne come meet my parents" as she took her seat belt off and got out the car.

He managed to unclip his seat belt and open the door when she came to take his hand. As he stood up and moved she pushed the door shut and stepped up to him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms round him in a quick hug before stepping back. Taking his hand she lead him up to the house and pushed the door open.

"Mom, Dad were here" as she practicality dragged him inside.

"In the kitchen, just come through" she heard her mother shout and she again practically dragged Dwayne behind her.

As they entered the kitchen he kept tight a hold of her hand as he needed the support. She knew he was nervous as hell so kept a hold just till she got in the kitchen then let go as they came to stand in front of her parents.

"Mom,Dad this is Dwayne Pride my fiancé, best friend and also my boss" as she looked between her parents as they took in the site of the man in there kitchen.

It was crunch time. Dwayne stepped forward and offered his hand to both her parents who shook it but still surveyed him like he had three heads.

"It's nice to finally meet you both" as he stepped back a little.

"My daughter tells me you're here to ask for my permission to marry her. Is this correct?" As Dwayne suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked out his lungs at her fathers question

"Yes sir" he finally managed to stutter out.

"Bit late for that now isn't it" as her father looked between Dwayne and the bump his daughter was sporting under her top.

At that comment she couldn't stop the laughter as she saw how terrified Dwayne was.

"Dad, Dwayne is a gentleman as you will find out and wants to ask just out of courtesy. We will be getting married before bean arrives and we won't change our mind" she told her dad as she slid her arm round his waist as as gesture of support.

Dwayne suddenly found his voice and a little courage and strength, probably from the fact she had slid her arm round his waist and held tight.

"Mr and Mrs Brody I love your daughter and the child we created together. I will never hurt either of them and will always be there for them both. I plan to marry Merri in 2 months time no matter what happens. I came here today as Merri has explained as I stand by traditional behavior and have come to ask her father for his daughters hand in marriage. I know things don't work like that now but they still do for me" he finished speaking and looked between Merri's parents and then at Merri.

"Well it does take balls to come here and ask if you can marry my daughter when she's already knocked up" Brody's father said directly at Dwayne who went an amazing shade of red at his lovely terminology of the situation.

"Dad really!" as Merri shook her head and also went a deep shade of red.

"I admire your courage and as I can see by the look on my daughter face she's happy with you. If you make me daughter happy and you can handle her fiery temper then good luck" as Merri's dad stepped forward and offered his hand out.

The smile that appeared on Dwayne face lit the whole room as he shook hands with Merri's dad.

"Thank you Sir" as he finally let go of her dad's hand as Merri's mother stepped up to him.

"I made lunch since you missed breakfast due to sleeping in. You really should get more sleep especially in the line of work you both do. On saying that them pregnancies hormones can be a bitch so if you're anything like I was we were at it like rabbits " as she walked past Merri and Dwayne and lead the way out the back door.

"Your parents are going to kill me Merri" as he kissed her head and they followed her parent's outside for lunch.


End file.
